Problem: Add. $7.97 + 6=$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${7}$ $.$ ${9}$ ${7}$ $6$ $.$ ${0}$ ${0}$ Because $6$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and two $0$ 's behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${7}$ $.$ ${9}$ $7$ $+$ ${6}$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $3$ $.$ $9$ $7$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({7} + {6}) + {0.97}\\\\ &=13 + {0.97}\\\\ &=13.97 \end{aligned}$ $7.97 + 6=13.97$